crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-10-03
This is what happened on Wednesday October 3, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Very early in the morning, Marty Penn sneaks out of the room (334) she shares with Naomi Anders for a little practice with a teaching sex toy.Dague de L'esprit: Part 1 Elaine Nalley wakes with all the symptoms of morning sickness. Her spirit suggests seeing Dr. Tenent; she refuses. Steve Nalley asks his house parent for a pass to see a counselor. On the way to Chrystal Hall for breakfast, he runs into Mrs. Turner, who mentions “Cat’s Luck” and asks if he needs to talk about anything. On her way to breakfast, Tansy is attacked from ambush by Armadillo. She deals with the attacker by dislocating his shoulder. Eruption decides he needs better minions. There are plenty of witnesses to it being an unprovoked rager attack. Merlin, Ms. Grimes familiar, comes by. Tansy feeds him a strip of bacon, but then he takes off like he’s scalded and heads for Ms. Grimes. The teacher sees the image in his mind, and tells Kayda to come along and bring the book she was reading. Somehow a book from the restricted section got into the general magic section. Then Ms. Grimes decides to do a very dangerous thing to pull the culprit in: have Kayda place a taint on the book. Then Ms. Grimes goes to discuss it with Headmistress Carson. Steve Nalley talks a bit with Mrs. Turner. She explains a bit about one of the fears changelings like herself and Marty have, and then suggest he talk with her husband, Falcon. Elaine Nalley does a pregnancy test. It comes up positive. Steve Nalley talks with Mr. Turner. He has some suggestions. Grizzly forces her host, Elaine Nalley to report to her house mother, who takes her to Doyle for a complete checkup. That takes several hours. At the end, she’s not pregnant, and Grizzly is muttering “that bastard.” Security Lt. Trout is harassing Tansy Walcutt about the incident that morning when she’s pulled out by Administration. After running around a bit, she meets with Kayda Franks, Assistant Headmistress Hartford, Headmistress Carson and Ms. Grimes. They explain the problem and what they’re going to do about it. In a special instruction room in Kane Hall, Circe is showing Wyatt Cody some magical healing techniques when Elaine Nalley and her spirit, Grizzly, arrive. They have a very intense discussion about what The Kodiak had done. At lunch, Tansy, sitting at the Alphas’ table, surveys the crowd. She sees The Don looking happy and joking with some of his followers, and wonders what he’s got to be happy about, considering what he had done with Hekate's Master.Dague de L'esprit: Part 2 After dinner, she uses a gate to go to Elaine’s grandfather’s bootlegging hideout and then fills her in on her suspicions. Darqueheart ruminates on her situation.Brief Glimpses: Just a girl at Heart Imp has some fun people-watching in the Quad. She spots Dana and introduces herself. Then Ace, A-Plus and Kew get in her face and warn her that they’re going to find out what she’s up to. She laughs at them, tells them she’s now calling them the Teletubbies and then does her vanishing trick.Imp 5: Head over Tail, Part 1 The Secret Squirrels discover their secret clubhouse has been bugged - with the bugs they’d been trying to use on Imp. Then Reach joins them and identifies the candies as red herrings - literally. They realize they’ve been played. In Seattle Gwen has her interview with Mrs. Lauriant. They decide she will stay there for three days for her initial training.Absinthe See also *Index for October 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline